


My beloved monster.

by Lalayt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dark, Drama, M/M, Skinny!Steve
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt
Summary: Однажды с миром случилось то, над чем Стив всегда смеялся.Предупреждение: зомби-АУ, модерн-АУ, скинни!Стив.Написано на ФБ-2014 для команды fandom First Avenger 2014.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	My beloved monster.

Никто и никогда всерьез не думал о том, что подобное может случиться. Ну, может, кроме кучки повернутых придурков, верящих в инопланетян, теорию заговора и зомби-апокалипсис. Стив же всегда считал себя человеком рациональным и только фыркал, когда Баки притаскивал очередной романчик, искренне не понимая, как можно такое читать.  
  
– Да ладно тебе, – смеялся Баки. – Вот наступит Апокалипсис, а ты не будешь знать, что делать.  
  
Стив несколько иначе представлял себе Апокалипсис, но лишь вздыхал, качал головой, послушно укладывался затылком Баки на колени и жмурился, слушая очередную чушь. Иногда он засыпал под мерный голос друга, но тот никогда не обижался и даже не подкалывал потом.  
  
Они пропустили момент, когда все началось, потому что были вместе. Ну, то есть совсем вместе. И до того, что происходило в окружающем мире, им не было дела. Стив никогда бы не подумал, что такое может произойти с ним. И всего-то стоило дойти до крайней степени отчаяния и потерять контроль.  
  
Ему было почти стыдно, но он просто больше не мог слышать о девушках Баки ни слова. Ничего особенного на самом деле, но когда он услышал о том, как симпатична Мэгги и что было бы здорово на ней жениться, на него что-то накатило. Проклятье! Он любил Баки с детства, прекрасно помнил момент – в четырнадцать на ярмарке, – когда осознал, что чувство это совсем не платоническое, сумел привыкнуть к нему, сжиться, зная, что Баки никогда не ответит ему взаимностью, и молчал. Но не в этот раз.  
  
Стив помнил, что стоял, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и очень хотел ударить Баки. А тот, умолкнув на полуслове, внимательно смотрел на него. Стив не знал, чего тот от него хотел, и не знал, чего хотел сам, а потому просто подошел вплотную, заставил Баки наклониться и крепко поцеловал.  
  
– Вот мы с тобой идиоты, – бурчал потом Баки, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а Стив только кивал, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и гладил, гладил взглядом красивую спину, любуясь сильными мышцами, тем, как завиваются на затылке волосы. Момент, когда от взглядов он перешел к касаниям, Стив отследил только по тому, как Баки со всхлипом выгнулся, переворачиваясь, и потянулся к его губам.  
  
После они целовались долго, медленно, сладко, и Стиву было хорошо, а Баки довольно и сонно улыбался, крепко обнимая его и сопя в ухо.  
  
– Стоило так долго тянуть, – пробормотал он, зевая. – Я…  
  
Баки уснул на полуслове, и Стив закрыл глаза, желая последовать его примеру, но тут же передумал – дурацкий экзамен не давал покоя. Графика – это, конечно, здорово, но не тогда, когда надо нарисовать шестьдесят эскизов. У Стива были готовы только двадцать, а, учитывая аппетиты Баки да и его собственные, времени на остальные будет не слишком много.  
  
Потирая глаза и зевая, Стив уселся за стол, включил лампу и принялся рисовать. Начиная, он задумывал серию рисунков с натуры, но сейчас совершенно не хотелось выходить на улицу, ведь Баки мог проснуться в любой момент. При мысли о друге Стив расплылся в неконтролируемой улыбке и почти перестал соображать, а карандаш чертил на бумаге что-то совершенно невразумительное. Поэтому он собрался с духом, выбросил из головы все мысли и принялся за работу. Прервался только однажды, чтобы сходить на кухню, сделал себе большой бутерброд и сварил кофе. Прислушался, но из спальни не доносилось ни звука. Впрочем, Баки всегда спал так, что из пушки не разбудишь, и можно было безбоязненно шуметь. Но Стив все равно двигался как можно тише.  
Он поработал еще пару часов, пока не ощутил, что начала затекать шея. За окном темнело, шум, доносящийся с улицы, стал будто бы громче, а потом до Стива донесся отдаленный звук взрыва. Не то чтобы он в своей жизни много их слышал, но кинематограф к этому подготовил любого, кто хоть раз смотрел боевик. Хмурясь, Стив подошел к окну, выглянул и удивленно заморгал, увидев толпу людей. Впереди, то и дело оглядываясь, бежали несколько человек. Один из них, судя по форме – полицейский, на бегу достал из кобуры пистолет, развернувшись, опустился на колено и сделал несколько выстрелов в толпу. Стив, открыв рот, смотрел, как пули попадают в людей, а те и не думают падать. Кто-то из раненых отшатнулся назад, но и все. Полицейский попытался подняться, но поскользнулся, упал навзничь, а в следующий миг исчез под грудой тел. Стиву показалось, что нападающие рвут человека на части, но ведь такого точно не могло быть. Никак.  
  
Стив испуганно отшатнулся от окна и бросился в спальню будить Баки. Тот сильный и умный, он все объяснит и придумает, как им быть. Он толкнул дверь, открыл рот да так и застыл, услышав низкое угрожающее рычание. Баки сидел посреди кровати на коленях, закрыв глаза, и раскачивался взад-вперед. Он никак не отреагировал на звук открывшейся двери, и Стив нерешительно шагнул, собираясь окликнуть его, но в этот момент Баки громко втянул воздух и распахнул глаза. Стив всхлипнул от страха и снова услышал рычание. А потом Баки прыгнул.  
  
Стива спасло только то, что Баки запутался в одеяле и потому неловко грохнулся на пол.  
  
Стив выскочил за дверь, захлопнул ее и запер на замок. Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из горла, его вдруг ужасно затошнило, и он быстро задышал ртом, сдерживаясь. Сильный удар в дверь заставил отпрыгнуть подальше, но Стив тут же взял себя в руки. Там Баки, ему нужна помощь, и он не имеет права его бросать. Стив припомнил пустой блеклый взгляд, которым его встретил друг, и сглотнул. Ужасно захотелось все бросить и убежать. Вот только куда? Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что происходит. Для того, чтобы выяснить это, надо было выйти на улицу, а Стив еще очень хорошо помнил, что случилось с копом. А ведь у него даже оружия никакого нет. Хотя, кажется, оно не слишком и помогает против этих... Кого, кстати? Зомби? И один из них сейчас заперт в спальне за его спиной? Стив едва сумел подавить истерический хохот.  
  
Спустя некоторое время на улице снова раздались крики, но Стив постарался не обращать внимания. Вместо этого он неторопливо и методично обошел всю квартиру: запер входную дверь, окна, радуясь, что они живут почти под самой крышей, наполнил водой ванну и все емкости, что сумел найти.  
  
Еще через пару часов он обнаружил себя задумчиво пялящимся на ровные ряды консервных банок в кухонном шкафчике, вздохнул и закрыл дверцу. При разумной экономии еды им хватит на несколько недель. Спасибо Баки с его любовью ко всякой консервированной ерунде. Вот только станет ли он теперь это есть или предпочтет перекусить чем-нибудь другим?  
  
Вместо того чтобы думать об печальном, Стив приготовил огромный бутерброд – проснувшись, Баки всегда хотел есть, – отыскал за вешалкой бейсбольную биту, глубоко вздохнул и подошел к двери в спальню. Рычание стихло около часа назад, он засекал, а значит можно было попытаться. Стараясь действовать потише, Стив отпер замок, поморщился, когда тот негромко щелкнул, и осторожно приоткрыл дверь. Баки стоял спиной к нему, опустив руки вдоль тела, и слегка раскачивался, глядя куда-то за окно. Он по-прежнему был полностью обнажен, и Стив невольно залюбовался ровной, чуть тронутой загаром спиной. Тут же захотелось заплакать.  
  
Наклонившись, Стив поставил на пол тарелку, чуть подтолкнул ее вперед и отступил на шаг, поднимая перед собой биту. Баки медленно повернулся, мгновение посмотрел на него, наклонив голову, а потом негромко зарычал.  
  
– Я принес тебе поесть, – как можно спокойнее сказал Стив, глядя в белесые глаза.  
  
Баки ответил резким броском вперед. Стив успел выскочить из комнаты, снова захлопнул дверь и услышал, как зазвенела разбитая тарелка. Кажется, с бутербродами можно было завязывать.  
  
  
Следующую пару недель он безвылазно провел в квартире. Сначала еще пытался звонить друзьям, лазил в Интернете, надеясь узнать хоть что-нибудь, но быстро стало ясно, что это бесполезно. Вирус стремительно распространялся, и все было как в тех глупых книжках, что читал ему Баки. Зомби захватили мир, и что с этим делать никто не знал. Стив еще не раз слышал выстрелы на улице, взрывы, но больше не подходил к окну, так что не мог сказать точно, что там происходит.  
Удивительно, но в их маленькую угловую квартирку никто не ломился. Впрочем, в доме жили больше офисные работники, и в тот день, когда все случилось, на этаже вполне могли быть только Стив и Баки. Хотя об этом Стив даже не задумывался. Он спал, ел консервы, читал о способах ведения боя в городских условиях, о том, как выживать в дикой среде – ведь зомби почти как дикие звери, так ведь? – рисовал и снова спал. Его слегка удивляло только то, что канализация еще работала и что не отключали свет, пусть он и старался не включать его по вечерам. А еще он постоянно, сам того не замечая, прислушивался к происходящему в спальне. Входить он больше не пробовал, чтобы не злить Баки, но, бывало, сидел на полу, прикрыв глаза, и думал, что Баки просто спит, или читает, или хмурится, решая сложную задачку. Если не открывать дверь, во все это было легко поверить. Главное, не вспоминать, что на самом деле Баки, скорее всего, стоит посреди комнаты голый и смотрит в окно. И ничего там не видит. И только ждет, когда кто-то живой – Стив – откроет дверь, чтобы наброситься и съесть. При мысли об этом Стиву хотелось засунуть голову в духовку и включить газ, чтобы закончить все побыстрее, но что потом? Он встанет рядом с Баки? А что если где-то есть кто-то, кто может помочь?  
  
Со временем Стив стал все чаще об этом задумываться. Еще через неделю, когда консервы стали заканчиваться, он решил, что, пожалуй, хватит.  
  
– Надо выдвигаться, – сказал он сам себе и принялся собирать рюкзак.  
  
Много на себе, конечно, не утащишь, но остатки консервов, несколько бутылок с водой, пара смен белья и полотенце прекрасно поместились. Еще Стив уложил туда свои рисунки. Он почти закончил проект, осталось нарисовать всего три.  
  
_«Вот ты дурень,_ – прозвучал в его голове голос Баки. – _Лучше бы подумал, как станешь защищаться»._  
  
Стив улыбнулся, но рисунки решил не выкладывать. В конце концов быть отчисленным даже по причине зомби-апокалипсиса ему не улыбалось. А оружие… в доме, кроме биты и пары кухонных ножей, все равно больше ничего не было.  
  
Собрав вещи, Стив вышел в прихожую и уверенно снял с крючка вешалки старый намордник. Когда-то очень давно они с Баки мечтали завести собаку, даже купили поводок и все такое, но потом Баки покусал шпиц, и о псе пришлось забыть. Стив задумчиво покрутил в руках намордник, вздохнул и направился к спальне.  
  
В квартире уже давно стоял густой, едкий запах мертвечины. Стив привык не обращать на него внимания, но в запертой комнате он был почти невыносим. Баки, как обычно, пялился в окно. Кожа его, еще недавно светлая, посерела, он весь ссутулился и словно бы оплыл, но Стив не сомневался, что в нем осталось достаточно сил, чтобы с легкостью его прикончить, а значит действовать надо было очень быстро. Он тихонько подобрался к Баки сзади и прыгнул ему на спину, обхватил ногами, крепко прижимая руки к туловищу, цепляясь за шею точно под подбородком, чтобы зомби не смог укусить его, опустив голову. Другой рукой он набросил на его лицо намордник. Затягивать ремни было неудобно, пальцы скользили, пряжки не желали застегиваться, а Баки выл, рычал, извивался и изо всех сил пытался сбросить Стива с себя. Когда он приложил его спиной о стену, у Стива потемнело в глазах, и он едва не потерял сознание, но, закусив губы, довел дело до конца. С руками было проще, и за это он пожелал одной из бывших подружек Баки долгой жизни.  
  
– Вот так.  
  
Стив критически оглядел друга и принялся его одевать. Это оказалось еще сложнее, чем надеть намордник, но в конце концов дело было сделано, хотя футболку пришлось натянуть прямо поверх рук, скованных пушистыми розовыми наручниками. Пристегнув поводок, Стив осторожно дернул за него и вывел Баки из комнаты. Тот рычал и щелкал зубами, но ковылял следом. В коридоре Стив поднял с пола рюкзак, взял биту и, глубоко вздохнув, отпер дверь.  
  
Баки успокоился и не пытался больше разгрызть намордник, когда они дошли до третьего этажа. Он только сопел за спиной, и почему-то от этого Стиву было очень спокойно. Если не знать и не вспоминать, то можно было поверить, что, оглянувшись, увидишь теплые синие глаза и мягкую улыбку, а не дикий оскал.  
  
Внизу, в холле, бродил консьерж. Увидев Стива, он растопырил руки и резво заковылял навстречу. Проломить ему голову битой оказалось трудновато, пару раз бита просто скользнула по его уху, заставив лишь покачнуться. Закончив, Стив несколько минут отдыхал, пытаясь прогнать черные точки из глаз и надеясь, что никто не явится на шум. Может быть, ему просто повезло, а может, в их части здания и правда никого больше не осталось.  
  
– Видишь, Баки, не так уж и сложно, – проговорил Стив и, дернув за поводок, вышел на улицу.  
  
Она была пуста, только тротуар кое-где покрывали темные пятна. Стив вздохнул, поправил рюкзак и направился к тому месту, на котором почти месяц назад умер полицейский. Странно, но его пистолет все еще валялся на дороге. А впрочем – почему бы и нет, кому еще он тут был нужен. Стив подобрал его и, с трудом разобравшись, вытащил обойму, но так и не сумел понять, сколько в ней патронов.  
  
– Надеюсь, нам с тобой хватит, – улыбнувшись, сказал он Баки. – В любом случае это лучше, чем совсем ничего.  
  
Они шли медленно. Не только потому, что Стив постоянно прислушивался, опасаясь нарваться на зомби, а просто из-за того, что не могли быстрее. Стив то и дело останавливался отдышаться, а у Баки заплетались ноги, так что он ковылял, согнувшись и выставив вперед левое плечо. Они шли, пока солнце не начало клониться к горизонту.  
  
– Ничего, – измученно бормотал Стив чуть позже, устраиваясь на ночлег в каком-то подвале. – Вот мы выберемся из города и пойдем быстрее – свежий воздух и все такое. А вообще, – он вздохнул, – надо было бы тебе остаться живым. Ты хотя бы водить умеешь.  
  
Баки, которого он привязал к трубе отопления, только молча раскачивался. Стив улегся, думая, что долго не уснет, но провалился в темноту, как только закрыл глаза.  
  
Первым, что он сообразил на следующее утро, было то, что они двигаются прямиком к Гудзону. Стив заколебался, раздумывая, не стоит ли повернуть обратно, но потом махнул рукой. Их дом находился почти в центре Бруклина, и до ближайшей окраины их с Баки ходом было дней пять пути. До реки же они доберутся к вечеру, а там, может, найдется какая-нибудь лодка. Баки когда-то учил Стива грести, и тот надеялся, что вспомнит, вроде бы это было не очень сложно.  
  
Когда они выбрались из подвала, солнце уже снова заливало улицу, отражалось в разбитых стеклах витрин, разбрасывало вокруг маленькие бриллиантовые радуги. Это было так красиво, что Стив позволил себе несколько минут полюбоваться, а когда, улыбаясь, наконец очнулся, было уже поздно. Полностью погрузившись в себя, он не слышал ни звука и не заметил, когда из-за угла появились зомби. Мужчины и женщины, старики и дети – они рычали, тянули к Стиву подгнившие конечности. Многие щеголяли дырами в телах, но было не похоже, чтобы это им хоть сколько-нибудь мешало.  
  
Стив выдохнул, огляделся, не выпуская поводка, и понял, что бежать некуда. Можно было попытаться забаррикадироваться в подвале, но такое количество зомби быстро прорвало бы любую преграду. Да и умирать в подвале, как крыса…  
  
_«Да уж, лучше с высоко поднятой головой,_ – ехидно сказал в его голове Баки. – _А я говорил тебе – не отвлекайся»._  
  
Ничего подобного Баки ему не говорил, но Стив вдруг всхлипнул, шагнул к нему и крепко обнял. Тело под его руками уже не было крепким, а кожа упругой, от Баки несло тухлятиной, он злобно рычал, но Стив только крепче прижимался к нему. Он не заметил, когда все стихло. Мертвецы один за другим проходили мимо, задевая Стива, но ни один не попытался напасть, словно он стал невидим для них.  
  
Стив осознал это, только когда последний зомби скрылся за углом. Еще миг он обнимал Баки, а потом отстранился и потер лицо руками.  
  
– Ты меня спас, – сказал Стив, слабо улыбаясь. – Спасибо.  
  
Кроме злобного рычания он, конечно, ничего не дождался, и они продолжили путь. Теперь Стив внимательно смотрел по сторонам, слабо надеясь, что, быть может, встретит кого-то из живых. Но, похоже, зомби здесь хорошо поработали, потому что за весь путь до реки им так никто и не попался. Хотя, конечно, выжившие могли попрятаться по подвалам, но искать их времени не было. Стив хотел как можно скорее сплавиться по реке, отыскать людей, кого-нибудь, кто сможет помочь Баки.  
  
– Найдем ученых, – говорил он негромко, таща Баки за собой на поводке, – и они что-нибудь придумают.  
  
Друг за его спиной только порыкивал в ответ, и Стив изо всех сил старался думать, что он так с ним соглашается. Медленно и осторожно Стив пробирался по опустевшим улицам города и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что все это какой-то дурной сон. Может быть, это Баки снова притащил ту странную траву и дал ему затянуться? В прошлый раз Стива вставило так, что он сначала два часа без остановки хохотал, а потом нарисовал такое, что руководитель его проекта остался в полном восторге. Это помогло Стиву получить стипендию на следующий семестр, но он поклялся больше никогда не повторять опыт. Может, он изменил свое решение?  
  
– Да, после такого я смогу нарисовать хоть сотню шикарных эскизов, это точно.  
  
Стив остановился передохнуть, сделал глоток воды и покачал головой, припомнив о папке с рисунками в рюкзаке.  
  
– A какая, собственно, разница, да, Баки?  
  
Стив быстро обернул поводок вокруг столба, вытащил папку, карандаши, уселся на край тротуара и на миг задумался, а потом грифель быстро заскользил по белому листу. Если бы кто-то смог заглянуть через плечо Стиву, то увидел бы сгоревшую черную машину, хлопья гари на асфальте, зияющие рты витрин, лишенных привычной защиты стекол, и бесконечную пустую дорогу.  
  
– Это просто набросок, может, потом будет время довести его до ума, – сказал Стив примерно через час, разминая затекшую шею, и встал. – Ты отдохнул? Есть не хочешь? Да, это было глупо, прости. Ладно, тогда идем дальше. Надеюсь, нам никто не встретится.  
  
Возможно, кто-то там, наверху, его услышал, а может зомби просто ушли отсюда, потому что некого стало жрать, но за те несколько часов, что они добирались до Гудзона, им с Баки и правда никто не попался. Стив с облегчением вздохнул, увидев перед собой реку, и даже улыбнулся.  
  
– Видишь, мы дошли. Осталось найти лодку.  
  
Таща за собой Баки, Стив быстро спустился к реке. Лодок у причала осталось совсем немного, наверное, не одному ему пришла в голову мысль спасаться по реке, но большая красивая яхта, воткнувшаяся носом в берег, подсказывала, что не всем это удалось. Стараясь идти как можно тише, Стив обошел яхту и пошел дальше к причалу. Он уже почти перестал надеяться, когда вдруг увидел то, что вполне могло подойти им с Баки: небольшой, вернее даже крошечный катерок на бензиновом двигателе.  
  
– Прекрасно, здесь даже весла есть, – довольно сказал Стив.  
  
Затащить зомби в лодку было той еще задачкой, но он справился: усадил недовольно рычащего Баки на скамейку и крепко примотал к ней поводком.  
  
– Наверное, сначала стоит грести, как думаешь? Вот и я думаю, что стоит. A то еще эти зубастые за нами погонятся, не хотелось бы. Тебя-то они не тронут, а вот я… Впрочем, – Стив рассмеялся, оглядев себя, – у меня и так одни кости, никакого мяса, им и есть нечего.  
  
_«Ты красивый»._  
  
Он вдруг как наяву услышал теплый голос Баки, ощутил на своих плечах тяжесть его ладоней, увидел улыбку.  
  
– Ладно, давай двигать, – мгновенно осипшим голосом сказал он и отвернулся от того, что сидело на скамейке.  
  
Грести оказалось трудно: весла то и дело выскальзывали из вспотевших ладоней, и Стиву казалось, что катер даже от берега отойти не сможет. Несколько раз накатывало отчаяние, и Стив хотел бросить весла и отдаться на волю течения, пусть несет куда хочет, но потом он оглядывался на Баки, скорчившегося на скамье, и, сцепив зубы, продолжал грести.  
  
С трудом, задыхаясь от усилий, он вывел лодку на середину реки, положил на дно весла и вытер со лба пот. Солнце уже село, стало холодно, так что Стив то и дело зябко ежился в промокшей от пота одежде.  
  
– Я знаю, – негромко сказал он Баки, – я дурак, надо было хотя бы куртку снять. Я не подумал.  
  
_«Ты не подумал, а теперь точно заболеешь»,_ – услышал он укоризненный голос.  
  
– Ну, я надеюсь, этого не случится, – пожал плечами Стив и удержался от желания чихнуть. – Как думаешь, попробовать завести мотор?  
  
Их лодку пронесло мимо стоящей на якоре большой яхты, и Стиву показалось, что по палубе кто-то бродит. Окликать человека он не стал и мотор заводить – тоже.  
  
– Подождем, – сказал он Баки. – Лучше давай полюбуемся на город. Кто знает, когда нам удастся еще раз вот так его увидеть.  
  
Стив уставился на берег. Под слабым светом тонкого месяца город выглядел бы как призрак, если бы не расцвечивающие ночное небо пожары. Стив не знал, что горит, только видел, как расширяется территория. Может быть, это военные применили какое-то оружие? Или что-то взорвалось, и теперь огонь распространялся, потому что некому было его тушить? Кто знает.  
  
– Я бы очень хотел это нарисовать, – прошептал Стив. – Представляешь, какая картина могла бы получиться? Жаль только, что графика не передаст этой красоты и ужаса.  
  
_«Ну да, если бы ты знал, то захватил бы масло»._  
  
Стив невольно рассмеялся в голос и тут же умолк, услышав рычание Баки. Тот резко дернулся вперед, шумно сопя, но поводок, к счастью, выдержал.  
  
– Не дергайся, лодку перевернешь, – попросил Стив, вздыхая, но зомби, естественно, не отреагировал, продолжая рваться к нему. Впрочем, продолжалось это недолго, и скоро Баки притих.  
  
Стив снова уставился на берег. Теперь их несло мимо набережной, освещенной луной, и в полутьме были видны скорчившиеся, изломанные фигуры. Какие-то просто стояли, какие-то рывками двигались, и вряд ли среди них был хоть кто-то живой. Их было так много, что Стив невольно зажмурился, сглотнул комок в горле и снова потянулся за веслами.  
  
– Не хочу привлекать к себе внимания, – пояснил он Баки. – Кто знает, может, они умеют плавать.  
  
Богатое воображение тут же подбросило ему картинку, как по речному дну к катеру медленно идут зомби, и Стив поежился.  
  
– Помог бы, что ли, – проворчал он, пытаясь неловко вставить весло в уключину, и в этот миг Баки снова резко дернулся. Несчастный поводок не выдержал, лопнул, и на Стива обрушились восемьдесят килограмм мертвого тела.  
  
Зомби отчаянно щелкал зубами, не понимая, что не может укусить вожделенное мясо через намордник, дышал в лицо гнилым, но Стива волновало не столько это, сколько то, что он упустил весло. Баки был тяжелым, но теперь это была не приятная тяжесть теплого желанного мужчины, теперь от него поскорее хотелось избавиться, столкнуть с себя, а потом поскорее смыть с кожи липкие следы. Барахтаясь, Стив сумел вытащить из кармана складной нож, услышал щелчок выдвинувшегося лезвия, и уже хотел было воткнуть его зомби в глаз, но остановился. Если он сейчас это сделает, Баки умрет. Выронив нож, Стив подтянул ноги к груди и так пнул зомби в грудь, что тот отшатнулся, запнулся о собственные ноги и упал. Не теряя ни минуты, Стив содрал с себя ремень и, навалившись сверху, быстро примотал его за шею к скамье.  
  
– Вот так и сиди, – задыхаясь, сказал он и снова рухнул на дно лодки, заходясь от кашля.  
  
«Только бы не астма, – отрешенно подумал он. – Только не сейчас».  
  
Наверное, его кто-то услышал, потому что постепенно дыхание успокоилось, а сердце перестало колотиться как бешеное. Стив всхлипнул, провел ладонями по лицу и взглянул на Баки.  
  
– Вот что ты наделал, – устало сказал он. – Я из-за тебя весло потерял. Теперь только мотор заводить.  
  
Он посидел еще немного, а потом поднялся на колени и пополз на корму. Баки щелкнул зубами, опять пытаясь до него дотянуться, но Стив не обратил на него внимания. Никакой канистры в лодке не было, и оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что хозяин лодки позаботился ее заправить. Стив дернул за шнур. Мотор сухо стукнул и умолк. Завелся он только с третьего раза, глухо кашлянул, но заработал ровно. Стив довольно улыбнулся, сел и, стараясь игнорировать попытки Баки ухватить его за ноги, повел лодку вперед.  
  
Он верил в то, что им удастся выбраться, примерно минут сорок. А потом мотор начал стучать и захлебываться. Стив тут же остановил его. Кусая губы, он выждал, а потом снова дернул шнур. Мотор натужно крякнул, завелся, но было ясно, что это ненадолго.  
  
– Ну что, к берегу? – изо всех сил стараясь не разреветься, спросил Стив у Баки, а тот ответил глухим рычанием.  
  
Смаргивая с ресниц то ли слезы, то ли капли вдруг заморосившего дождя, Стив довел лодку до берега. Мотор окончательно заглох в паре метров, но это было неважно.  
  
– Пошли.  
  
Стив прицепил к наморднику Баки ремень и, перевалившись через борт, плюхнулся в воду. Было неглубоко, он вымок примерно до бедер, но зомби, повинуясь рывку ремня, плашмя рухнул в воду, обдав его веером брызг. На берегу Стив разулся, вылил из ботинок воду, мгновение подумал, но босиком идти не рискнул. Это не песчаный пляж, тут шагу не сделаешь, чтобы не наткнуться на осколки стекла. Еще не хватало умереть от заражения крови. Впрочем, судя по холодному ветру, налетавшему порывами, он быстрее умрет от простуды.  
  
– Идем.  
  
Стив снова дернул за ремень, заставляя Баки подняться на ноги. Вокруг было темно, слабый свет луны не слишком помогал, но Стив боялся оставаться на одном месте. Он продрог, очень хотел есть, но еще сильнее хотел отыскать какое-нибудь укрытие и забиться туда до утра. Выспаться. Делать это у реки было неразумно. Вот только в какую сторону идти, Стив не представлял совершенно. Баки, надышавшись воды, булькал что-то невразумительное, и Стив на миг задумался, как это может повлиять на скорость разложения тела, но потом выбросил лишнее из головы.  
  
Только через несколько шагов он сообразил, что они пристали к берегу в парке. Небольшой, Стив его неплохо знал, они гуляли здесь с Баки, приезжали на метро, долго бродили по аллейкам. Если Стив уставал, они садились на траву, и он рисовал или просто смотрел в небо, а Баки чаще всего дремал рядом.  
  
Стив никогда не бывал в парке ночью и сейчас чувствовал себя неуютно, а понимание того, что из-за каждого куста на него может наброситься зомби, почти парализовало его. Он постарался успокоиться, дышать глубже, но сердце колотилось, кажется, уже в горле. Тогда он остановился, закрыл глаза и вспомнил последний раз, когда они были здесь с Баки. Друг улыбался, ерошил ему волосы, чему-то смеялся – Стив не мог припомнить чему, но сейчас это было неважно.  
  
– Мне было так спокойно рядом с тобой, – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к Баки. – Я обязательно вылечу тебя, и мы снова придем в этот парк, устроим пикник. Помнишь, ты любил говядину? Гадость, но я сделаю тебе пару сэндвичей.  
  
Улыбаясь, он шагнул к Баки.  
  
– Отойди от него, парень.  
  
Стив вздрогнул и обернулся. Из-за деревьев к нему приближались двое мужчин. Один держал винтовку наперевес.  
  
– Придурок, он же сейчас тебя искусает, – прошипел один из них, остановился и вскинул свое оружие. Стив сделал шаг назад, раскинул руки, прикрывая собой Баки. Тот рычал, пытался всем телом оттолкнуть его с дороги и добраться до новой добычи.  
  
– Не надо, – шепотом закричал Стив. – Он никому не причинил вреда, никого не ел, я клянусь.  
  
– Это проклятый зомби, – отозвался второй мужчина. – И ты хочешь сказать, что он ни разу не попробовал человечины?  
  
– Нет, – замотал головой Стив. – Я надел на него намордник и наручники и…  
  
– Ты надел на зомбака намордник? – недоверчиво спросил тот, который целился в Баки, и даже немного опустил оружие.  
  
– Он мой друг, – почти выкрикнул Стив. – Я надеюсь, что его можно вылечить, – добавил он чуть тише.  
  
Мужчины переглянулись, и тот, что с винтовкой, покачал головой:  
  
– Не думаю, что это возможно. Это творится по всему миру. Никто не станет пытаться вылечить зомби. Их отстреливают и сжигают.  
  
– Он был тебе другом? – спросил второй, и Стив медленно кивнул. – Тогда просто закончи его мучения. Он уже не станет собой. Посмотри, – он кивнул на Баки, и Стив, послушно обернувшись, взглянул на друга, - это же просто груда гнилья. Там нет ни мозга, ни сострадания, только одно желание жрать. Охотно верю, что твой приятель был хорошим человеком, но теперь его больше нет, он умер. Убей чудовище, закончи все и пойдем с нами.  
  
– Куда?  
  
– Мы хотим пробраться в Канзас, – ответил мужчина. – Говорят, там есть выжившие.  
  
– Значит, там могут быть врачи, – обрадовался Стив.  
  
– Только небольшой лагерь беженцев, – вздохнул мужчина. – Но мы все равно пойдем туда. Хочешь – присоединяйся.  
  
– Только сначала убей тварь.  
  
Стив долго смотрел на Баки. Тот рычал, дергался, то и дело налетая на него и снова отшатываясь, футболка кое-где разошлась по швам, обнажив кожу, и в тусклом лунном свете на ней были четко видны темные пятна. Стива затошнило, он сглотнул, стараясь дышать ртом.  
  
– Видишь? Это больше не твой друг. У тебя есть оружие?  
  
Стив крепко зажмурился и кивнул.  
  
– Тогда используй его.  
  
Стив медленно стянул с плеч рюкзак, который лишь чудом не позабыл в лодке, вытащил из бокового кармана пистолет и дрожащими руками снял его с предохранителя. Целиться в Баки было неправильно, страшно и очень трудно, но он попробовал.  
  
_«Стиви»,_ – прозвучал в голове голос Баки.  
  
Стив невольно представил себе лицо друга, неверие в его глазах, удивление и недоумение, сменяющееся страхом.  
  
«Это не Баки, – как можно тверже сказал себе Стив. – Это отвратительная тварь, и я должен ее пристрелить».  
  
Мучительно заболело сердце, стало трудно дышать, но он продолжал себя уговаривать. Может, и правда лучше прекратить страдания Баки. Ведь если там, внутри гниющей плоти, еще осталось что-то от него прежнего, неужели он не предпочтет смерть такому существованию? Надо выстрелить, и все кончится. Но Стив не мог. Ведь это же Баки. Его Баки. Его друг, любовник, его самый дорогой человек. Тот, кто годами поддерживал, никогда не отворачивался и всегда был рядом. Он не заслуживал шанса? Ведь совершенно точно еще можно было что-то сделать. Пистолет вдруг стал ужасно тяжелым, ладонь взмокла, но руки не дрожали.  
  
– Я не стану этого делать, – решительно покачал головой Стив и, повернувшись, прицелился в ближайшего из мужчин. – Уходите. Немедленно.  
  
– Ты псих, парень, – мужчина покачал головой. – Как хочешь. Сдохнешь вместе со своим дружком, туда тебе и дорога.  
  
– Это моя забота, – отрезал Стив. – Валите.  
  
Если бы они захотели, то справились бы с ним, но Стив знал, что отступить не может.  
  
Он долго, пока незнакомцы не растворились в темноте боковой аллеи, держал их на прицеле, а потом со вздохом опустил пистолет, чувствуя, как снова начинают дрожать пальцы, и повернулся к Баки. Тот клацнул зубами и потянулся к его лицу. Стив негромко рассмеялся и легонько оттолкнул его голову.  
  
– Ну перестань, я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Сказал и осекся, поняв, что живому Баки так ни разу этого и не сказал. Ничего не успел.  
  
– Нам слова не были нужны, – усмехнулся он. – Да, Баки?  
  
Но, несмотря всю его уверенность, в груди что-то больно тянуло.  
  
– Надеюсь, не инфаркт, – хмыкнул Стив, осторожно шагая по аллее. – Было бы неприятно умереть вот так вот. Хотя… будем с тобой бродить рядышком. Вот только я мясо не очень, сам знаешь.  
  
Парк был тих и мрачен, и за каждым кустом, под каждым деревом могла таиться опасность. Стив прислушивался изо всех сил, но сам понимал, что постоянно выпадает из реальности, засыпая. Надо было срочно отыскать какое-нибудь укрытие, но – кроме все тех же деревьев – ничего вокруг не было. Окончательно измучившись, Стив уселся на скамейку и потер глаза руками, потом отвязал от запястья ремень и крепко примотал его к подлокотнику.  
  
– Если я посплю пару часов ничего ведь не случится, как думаешь? – спросил он у Баки.  
  
_«Ничего, кроме того, что тебя сожрут, придурок»,_ – в голосе друга слышалось беспокойство.  
  
– Я знаю, ты меня защитишь, – улыбнулся Стив и лег. – Все равно я больше не могу сделать ни шагу.  
  
Он вырубился сразу, как только закрыл глаза, и спал без сновидений, словно в собственной постели. Проснулся он от приглушенного рычания и солнечных лучей, светящих прямо в глаза. Стив, жмурясь, сел, потер лицо ладонями, огляделся и вскочил на ноги, поняв, что Баки больше нет рядом со скамейкой. Наверное, он плохо закрепил ночью ремень, и тот отвязался, позволив зомби уйти. Впрочем, Стив тут же с облегчением выдохнул. Баки отыскался совсем рядом, у воды. Он стоял на коленях, раскачиваясь и порыкивая. Стив медленно, осторожно приблизился и понял, что друг пытается поймать мелкую рыбешку, весело снующую в прибрежном иле. Конечно же, у него ничего не получалось, но Баки снова и снова опускал голову в воду, поднимая мутные облачка. Дышать ему было не нужно, так что вода, попадающая в нос, не доставляла никакого неудобства.  
  
Стив подумал было оттащить его от реки и снова привязать к скамейке, но передумал. Вокруг, кроме них, никого больше не было, солнце мягко грело, и можно было бы поваляться на траве, глядя в небо, что-нибудь съесть и порисовать. Стиву вдруг так захотелось взять в руки карандаш, что даже пальцы свело.  
  
_«Ну так зачем себе отказывать»,_ – рассмеялся Баки в его голове.  
  
В рюкзаке отыскалась последняя бутылка воды, несколько крекеров, и этого вполне хватило на небольшой перекус, а потом Стив достал папку с рисунками, неторопливо очинил карандаши и задумчиво уставился на реку перед собой. Впервые, пожалуй, он не знал, что хочет изобразить. Вокруг было тихо и спокойно, но он помнил, что это впечатление обманчиво, что скоро придется выйти туда, в город, и неясно, с чем там придется столкнуться. Почему-то после сегодняшней ночи Стива пугали уже не столько зомби, сколько люди. Никто не поймет, что для него значит Баки и почему Стив так хочет его спасти. Любой, кто им встретится, попытается его убить.  
  
_«Это потому что я чертов зомби, Стиви»,_ – ухмыльнулся Баки.  
  
– Не для меня, – вслух ответил он и снова опустил голову, глядя на нетронутый лист. – И я не стану тебя убивать, понял?  
  
Баки в его голове промолчал. Зато тот, кто пытался через намордник поймать рыбу, вдруг потерял равновесие и бухнулся в воду. Стив вскочил на ноги, уронил на землю папку, карандаши и бросился к нему.  
  
– Вот можно как-нибудь поаккуратнее? – влетая в воду, бормотал он. Ухватив Баки за шиворот, он попытался поднять его на ноги, но сил не хватало.  
  
Выбравшись наконец из холодной реки и вытащив за собой Баки, Стив устало повалился на землю. Он тяжело дышал, кашлял, отплевываясь от мерзкой на вкус воды, и чувствовал, что его начинает колотить. Переодеться было не во что, лекарств, кроме ингалятора, он с собой захватить не подумал, да и невозможно было запастись всем, что может понадобиться.  
  
– Надо бы найти аптеку, – пробормотал он. Вставать не хотелось. Хотелось свернуться клубком и спать, спать. Но Стив понимал, что если сейчас позволит себе это, то может потом просто не подняться. A он хотел жить, хотел спасти Баки.  
  
Поэтому, собрав остатки сил, встал, покачиваясь, дошел до скамейки, сложил рисунки в папку, засунул ее в рюкзак и с ремнем в руках вернулся к Баки. Тот стоял на коленях, утробно рычал и периодически тыкался лбом в землю, не в состоянии нормально держать равновесие. Мокрая футболка облегала когда-то сильные, а теперь поплывшие плечи, обрисовывала скованные за спиной руки. Вздохнув, Стив прикрепил ремень к застежкам намордника и дернул, заставляя Баки подняться. С трудом, но ему это удалось.  
  
– Ты ободрался, – вздохнул он, разглядывая лицо друга. Баки почти до кости стесал лоб, длинные царапины бороздили левую щеку. – Шрамы останутся.  
  
Через парк они пробирались медленно, осторожно, то и дело останавливаясь, чтобы спрятаться за кустами от встречающихся зомби. Ни один из них не заметил Стива, и тот, радуясь, все вспоминал, как прижимался к Баки там, у подвала, и целая орда прошла мимо, не заметив его.  
  
_«Это все мои неповторимые феромоны,_ – рассмеялся Баки. – _Пользуйся, пока я не развалился, Стиви»._  
  
Стив, наблюдая за тем, как удаляется очередной зомби, хотел было спросить, что он имеет в виду, но не успел. Рядом послышался такой звук, словно кто-то сломал палку, обмотанную плотной мокрой тканью, а в следующий миг Баки навалился на него сзади. Стив забился, царапая лицо о жесткую кору дерева, пытаясь столкнуть с себя друга. Ничего не получалось, Баки все еще был слишком тяжел для него. Стив замер, почувствовав, как по щеке мазнуло что-то острое и неприятно влажное, скосил глаза и все понял. Наверное, кости прогнили настолько сильно, что Баки удалось сломать запястье, и теперь он упорно пытался схватить Стива остатком руки. Снова послышался треск, футболка сползла на землю, и в дерево рядом с головой Стива воткнулся кулак. Пальцы Баки превратились в кашу, из плоти показались кости, наручники еще висели на запястье, но Стив, зажмурившись и задержав дыхание, этого не увидел. Зомби, рыча, снова и снова старался его схватить, и Стив невольно все глубже втягивал голову в плечи.  
  
– Баки, прекрати, – прохрипел Стив, понимая, что просьбы бесполезны. – Отпусти меня.  
  
Баки ответил утробным рычанием и новыми попытками оцарапать его кожу. Стив выгнулся, пытаясь его столкнуть, дернулся в сторону, но вывернуться опять не удалось. Откуда-то справа послышались заплетающиеся шаги, и Стив понял, что пройдет еще пара минут, и появятся новые зомби, вот тогда ему точно не спастись.  
  
– Баки, – прошептал он, дернулся, но тяжелое тело слишком сильно прижимало его к дереву.  
  
Стив уткнулся лицом в жесткую кору и замер. Он очень хотел жить, хотел выбраться из этого чертового парка, но, кажется, ему не светило. Все его существо восставало против такой смерти, или превращения, или как там это еще назвать, но, похоже, он больше ничего не мог сделать – проклятое слабое тело, – а потому он постарался найти хорошее в том, что с ним происходило.  
  
– Хотя бы я буду с тобой, – прошептал он негромко, слушая все приближающееся рычание.  
  
Вдруг давление на спину стало меньше. Настолько, что Стив сумел повернуть голову. Пару мгновений он не мог понять, что происходит и почему Баки вдруг потерял к нему интерес, а потом увидел прыгающую по веткам дерева белку и заткнул себе рот кулаком, чтобы истерически не расхохотаться в голос.  
  
– Идем.  
  
Тихо хихикая, он потащил Баки прочь от проклятого дерева, пока их не заметили зомби.  
  
В аптеке у парка он отыскал аспирин, тут же жадно запил его минералкой и опустился на пол. Баки стоял перед ним. Стив оперся затылком о стену и вздохнул:  
  
– Мы ведь не выберемся, да? Я не выберусь.  
  
_«У тебя все получится, если ты оставишь меня и уйдешь отсюда прямо сейчас»._  
  
Стив слышал движение на улице, но встать не мог, слишком мало осталось сил.  
  
_«Стиви, ты обязан попытаться»._  
  
– Я очень устал, – неловко двигая губами, проговорил он.  
  
_«Это не причина, чтобы стать кормом для таких, как я! Стив, ты должен бороться. Я ведь тебя знаю, ты никогда не сдавался!»_  
  
– Только когда ты был рядом, Баки.  
  
_«Что за мелодраматизм, Стиви. Прекрати и вставай»._  
  
– A если я не хочу? Что если я просто хочу быть с тобой?  
  
_«Посмотри на меня»._  
  
Стив неохотно открыл глаза и взглянул на стоящего перед ним Баки. Он видел тело, вязкую, разлагающуюся плоть, оторванную руку, болтающиеся на кисти другой наручники, врезавшиеся в лицо ремни намордника и кости, выпирающие из кашеобразной плоти везде, где только можно.  
  
_«Тебе нравится? Хочешь стать таким же? Стиви, ты обязан выжить. Ради меня, если тебе так хочется. Черт, друг, ты всегда был лучше меня, ты это заслужил, и потом… Стиви, ты не закончил свои рисунки. Да неужели ты позволишь, чтобы какой-то тупой зомби-апокалипсис помешал тебе рисовать?»_  
  
– Не позволю, – всхлипнул Стив, с ужасом слыша, как приближаются шаркающие шаги. Он попытался встать, но слабое тело не повиновалось. – Но я просто не могу, Баки.  
  
_«Здесь есть крыша, _– тут же отозвался тот. – _И лифт. Может, уцелевших будут искать на самом верху? Помнишь, как в «Послезавтра», на вертолетах?»_  
  
– Попробовать можно.  
  
Почти что ползком, таща за собой Баки, Стив добрался до лифта, нажал на кнопку и почти потерял сознание на те несколько минут, что лифт поднимался наверх. Его трясло, все было как в тумане, и пару раз пришлось вдохнуть из ингалятора, чтобы снова начать дышать. В конце длинного коридора обнаружился одинокий зомби, и Стив, остановившись, полез в рюкзак за пистолетом. Голова существа разлетелась как гнилая тыква.  
  
_«Ого, а я и не знал, что ты умеешь стрелять»,_ – удивился Баки.  
  
– Я и не умею, – ответил Стив и двумя выстрелами сбил замок с двери, ведущей на крышу. Это были их последние патроны.  
  
Свежий ветер ударил ему в лицо, и в голове даже на мгновение прояснилось. Стив улыбнулся Баки, втащил его на крышу и закрыл дверь. Запереть ее было нечем, но это почему-то казалось неважным.  
  
_«Нас найдут»,_ – проговорил Баки, и Стив не стал уточнять, кого тот имеет в виду.  
  
– Зато красиво, – проговорил он, оглядывая лежащий под ногами город. На востоке улицы застилал дым пожаров, и Стив решил смотреть только туда, где алое золото последнего заката расцвечивало небо. – Сядь рядом.  
  
Он дернул за ремень, и Баки послушно опустился на крышу рядом с ним. Стив, не обращая внимания на попытки укусить, положил голову ему на плечо, обхватил за талию.  
  
– Я так и не успел дорисовать заданное, – проговорил он. – Меня теперь точно отчислят. Но, наверное, это не так и важно. Как думаешь? Ты всегда говорил, что я не очень правильно расставляю приоритеты, помнишь? Ну, насчет котят я, наверное, соглашусь. Баки… я…  
  
Слова застревали у Стива в горле, он вообще не знал, имеет ли смысл что-то говорить. Если те мужчины из парка правы, то тот, кто сидит сейчас рядом, просто его не слышит, а если от прежнего Баки что-то осталось, то он и так все знает.  
  
– Мне было хорошо с тобой, – подумав, спокойно и уверенно сказал Стив.  
  
Он чувствовал, что начинает задыхаться, что его колотит все сильнее, а температура повышается.  
  
– Глупо было надеяться выбраться из этого города.  
  
_«Но были ведь и приятные моменты?»_  
  
– Были, – согласился Стив.  
  
Плотно закрыв глаза, он вспомнил яркий закат в первый вечер на улице, прозрачную воду Гудзона, мягкую теплую улыбку Баки. A потом уверенно расстегнул пряжки намордника.


End file.
